


rip my heart apart

by snitches_get_stitches



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snitches_get_stitches/pseuds/snitches_get_stitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just another thing Tyler needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rip my heart apart

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know tbh

Josh thrusts into him hard, and oh, _fuck_.

 

“Don’t you dare fucking come,” Josh growls into the skin of his neck, hands cradling his ribs and pulling him just that much closer. “Don’t you dare.”

 

But then he starts _moving_ , and Tyler can hardly see straight, or hear straight, or even think straight it just feels so goddamn _good_. “Josh,” he moans out, “oh, fuck, _Josh!_ ” because the head of Josh’s cock is dragging against _that spot_ and Tyler’s going to pass out, it feels like heaven.

 

He throws his head back, whining and whimpering, heat trickling down his spine and pooling in his abdomen. He feels Josh lean in close and then there’s softwethot lips opening against his collarbone, biting down with just enough string to make Tyler cry out weakly and cling to Josh’s back.

 

“Fuck,  you’re so good for me, Ty,” Josh murmurs against his skin, licking over the wound he had just made, in apology. Tyler is trembling, nearly sobbing in pure pleasure because he’s never had sex with Josh like this before and it’s just _too much_. “So good, fuck. Are you a good little slut for me? Are you my little whore?”

 

Wrong, some absent part of Tyler’s mind is screaming at him, this is wrong, you sick freak but Tyler can barely hear it over his own moans. “Yes, J, oh please, oh _fuck_ , I’m yours I’m all yours, please,” he gasps out breathlessly, and he can’t believe he actually managed that many words in a row when his mind is literally just _afhlshfguah_ right now.

 

“Do you like spreading your legs for me like the bitch you are?” Josh accuses, but he’s grinning against Tyler’s neck now and Tyler hates him _so much_ because he is _so_ close and he’ll do anything to come, _anything_ , Josh knows that and oh, fuck, Josh, _please_. “Do you like being fucked like a cheap whore?”

 

“Yes,” Tyler whimpers out, and he’s a little afraid his heart’s just going to give out from pure bliss. “Yes, yes, just for you, J, just for you.” Fuck, he’s so cheap, who would’ve known.

 

“Good,” Josh growls, and then suddenly he’s pushing Tyler’s thighs back and thrusting _deep_ , and Tyler shouts.

 

“ _Fuck!_ ” Tyler cries out, and now Josh is going hard and fast, and it’s too much, too good, and he feels himself sobbing uncontrollably from pure ecstasy alone. “Fuck, _fuck_ , Josh, I can’t, it’s too good it’s too much, I _can’t_ \--”

 

“You will,” Josh says, and bites down hard on Tyler’s bottom lip with a grunt, thrusting erratically, and Tyler knows he’s close. The thought barely crosses his mind, though, when there’s suddenly slick wet heat exploding inside of him, and Tyler nearly chokes in surprise.

 

Josh grinds out a few last thrusts, holding Tyler’s waist just this side of too tight, before finally riding out the last of the aftershocks and stilling inside of him. Tyler is still panting, though, just on the cusp of his orgasm and he can _feel_ it, he just needs that one push over the edge, knows that Josh has to be the one to give it to him.

 

“Josh, Josh, please,” he pleads, and he only just now realizes how shot his voice is.

 

He takes a moment to catch his breath, but Josh looks up, then, mocha eyes pure porn. “Wanna come, baby boy?” he asks, more softly than he’d been speaking before, but with a whole new kind of heat behind his words.

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Tyler sobs out, “Yes, please, J, I wanna come, I need to come, please--”

 

“Shh,” Josh soothes, rubbing soothing circles on the Tyler’s inner thighs, which was really doing anything but help Tyler relax. “Shh, baby, I’ll let you come, don’t worry, I got you.”

 

And then finally, _finally_ , there’s a hand around his dick and Tyler wails in relief, thrusting his hips up into Josh’s hand wildly and without any sort of grace, a string of indiscernible whimpers and moans leaving his mouth without any filter.

 

It only takes an extra two or three thrusts, and then Tyler is coming _hard_ , crying out in relief as he finally reaches his climax and shoots onto his own stomach. He knows he’s crying, can feel the tears on his cheeks and the way sobs keep wracking through his body every few moments, but he’s just so absorbed in the bliss of _finally_ being able to release he doesn’t even care. He just continues babbling nonsense that’s probably just a nonsensical mix of explicatives, whimpers, and Josh’s name.

 

It takes a few moments for him to come down from the high, hips rolling up helplessly and torso heaving as he rides out the last of it, but he eventually quiets down and let his legs fall open, bonelessly, Josh still situated between them.

 

They stare into each other’s eyes with disbelief for a few seconds, before Josh goes, “Fuck. That was literally the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

 

Tyler attempts a laugh, but it mostly sounds like another sob. Before he can even open his mouth to apologize for it, Josh is leaning forward and cradling Tyler’s jaw in his hands, pressing his lips against Tyler’s own.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispers, “I know I say a lot of shit when we’re in the middle of everything, but fuck, you’re so beautiful, Tyler, you’re so beautiful and you’re _mine_ ,”

 

And then Tyler’s crying into his shoulder, but it’s okay. It’s okay.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry im going to hell


End file.
